Ant Hill
Ant Hill- Ant Hill is a fun, entertaining, and worthwhile chatroom on Kongregate.com You can find ALOT of good friends moderators, admins, etc.You can find a million good friends, from A-Z. ant hill also has a blog, www.anthillofkong.blogspot.com which is new, and in development. As many people have said, Ant Hill is one of the best chatrooms they've ever seen. Come by, everything in Ant Hill is new everyday. The One and Only, Ant Hill As above, a very fun place to be. Come by, there's alot of things to be seen! Moderators aleve- A fun moderator that is around alot. He is fun to be around, and is very funny at some points. Lycander- Mods Ant Hill side-by-side with RestlessNative. One of the coolest mods around. RestlessNative- A fun and inspiring moderator, very entertaining. He's British. Tibialis- One of the Ant Hill Mods. Also British and therefore awesome. valkyrie- A Wise moderator that stands up for the rights of Ant Hillers. She can be fun and is now is a forum moderator. She quit tho. VinKram - Funny, cool, and mostly active. Also Quit. Visiting Moderators EndlessSporadic- A hilarious moderator, that comes by often. Meeting him is a real pleasure. SuperChick7- A VERY nice moderator, which is a pleasure to meet also. She is funny at times, and always calm. COLTchr- Comes by unnoticed, and is always on the lookout for trolls. He is nice, once you get to meet him. BJBinty- A type of moderator that is *almost* cheerful every day. Crowned, "The Village Idiot" (And hawtie. *Rawr*) Zshadow - Another mod that's a skilled game developer and thoughtful. DaelithRhedynfre- While he may seem inactive most of the time, he's really just biding his time, waiting for the moment to pounce. is the room owner of The Sky Bunker. Members (Ones of the talkative Nature) 1337al a truly joyful person, possibly asian girl/cyborg; also notable for having weird taste in music +makes crap games AmazingBoxerBoy Very quiet, but is part of the fun lot. Speaks the truth, and nothing but the truth. animion- A not very understandable person, that can be confusing at times. He comes by usually, and is funny. AUBURNTIGER42- Hyperactive. Can be found occasionally. ayerboy53- A spirted fellow, that gets on usually. He can be quite silent, but is always on the look out. BlazinBullets- Termfully, "blazin" and energetic. Fun to chat with, and always a pleasure to see. caitlyn9611- An uptight bitch who likes cookies. Hawt hawt hawt hawt. coolgirl145- A chatty person, that comes on a lot. "You have much to learn" DarkChocolate99- A true inspiration that comes on every once in a while. dfldad- Very entertaining, energetic,and amusing. DMinor- Is mistaken for a man WAY too often. Can be a bit cruel. DoodlePanda- A somewhat new member of Kongregate that is very hyperactive at times, and is funny without even realizing it! ( Complimentary hugs on us, Doodle! ~hug) Jacobmatto- A simple gamer, Kind pretty much most of the time. He tries to get people as comfortable as they can get in the Ant Hill. :) kazookazoo- A self-described troll(although we all know he's soft at heart) who enjoys teasing the mods, making fun of religious people, and playing the Devil's advocate. meghan16- an all around awesome person who will never know how much i trully love her because she thinks im an total idoit. i would give my life for her.-DJV MEhz- A fun chatty person who is completely obsessed with the red smile on his avatar. Radiak- A.K.A Radiak2, is very energetic, and likes to do things his own way. scott93 -An average Kongregater that usually comes around. Starshooter123- An idiotic member of the Ant Hill, that shoots stars in numerical order. gives awsomee piggy back rides woot! zmanzach4- Fun, helpful, chatty guy that is awesome to have in the room. OP IS A PARROT